Wild
by I Tried To Be Witty
Summary: The Gleeks have gone their separate ways but friends have a funny way of finding each other. Pairings: Kurt/OC Tina/Artie Quinn/Puck Finn/Rachel
1. All Grown Up

Chapter 1: All grown up

* * *

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Kurt asked, irritation making his voice higher than it was.

"Not yet,_ bambino_. Just, be patient. We're almost there." Jimmy De Luca reassured, hanging a right onto Avenue A.

"Where are you taking me anyway?"

"That's the surprise."

Kurt sighed, wondering what he did right to deserve someone like Jimmy. Some people would say that they fell in love with one aspect of their lover. With Jimmy, there wasn't one aspect that Kurt fell in love with. It was everything. His Italian accent, his smirk, his amazing personality, his Catholic cross he wore around his neck, his rock hard abs and firm biceps. From the best of times to the worst of times, Jimmy was probably the closest human thing to perfect.

"_Bambino_, you can open your eyes now."

Kurt slowly opened his eyes to see a brick building, a cherry colored light sign that read "Wild" on it above the front door.

"Jimmy, what is this?"

"This is our nightclub," Jimmy wrapped a tanned arm around him, taking in Kurt's surprised expression. "You once said that you wanted to open a nightclub so happy 24th."

Kurt beamed, giving Jimmy as big of a hug as he could.

"You didn't have to do this."

"But I wanted to. I like seeing you happy."

"I have been."

Jimmy pecked Kurt on the nose. "Ah, but not like this."

Kurt practically bounced through the neon blue corridor, before gasping at the large, red room.

"There could be some lounge chairs over there. Oh, and maybe some leather barstools! What about over there? I mean, maybe we could…"

Jimmy just had to chuckle as his _bambino_ rambled about everything they could do.

_What did I do right to deserve an angel like Kurt?_

* * *

"Finn! Are you ready yet? My parents are probably already there!" Rachel brushed her hair one last time before checking up on her boyfriend, only to find him attempting to put on a tie.

"Uh, can you help me with this? It's kinda confusing." Finn smiled.

Rachel strode across the hardwood floor, heels clicking away.  
"Look, I know this is probably scaring the hell out of you, but thanks for meeting my parents."

"Well, I know that it was hard for you to move in with me. I mean, it's not like you've done it before. But I'm really glad you did."

Rachel allowed him a chaste kiss before saying "C'mon, if we expect to get there on time we need to hurry."

* * *

"Mommy? Can you read me a story?" 6 year old Caroline Puckerman asked, gazing up with wide eyes.

"Sure," Quinn put down her own novel. "Snow white?"

"Cinderella," The young one demanded.

Quinn set Caroline on her lap, opening the fairy tale book.

"Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived a girl. Her mother had died and father had remarried to an evil stepmother with evil daughters. They made her clean the fireplace so they called her Cinderella. It was always "Cinderella, make my food," "Cinderella, clean my dress"."

The door slammed. "I'm home,"

"Daddy!" Caroline jumped off her mother's lap to give Noah a hug.

"Hey, princess."

"Mommy's reading me a story,"

"Oh, is she?"

"Yeah,"

"Can me and Mommy have a minute alone?"

"Okie dokie," Caroline raced up the stairs without a moments hesitation.

"What's up?" Quinn couldn't help her curiosity.

"I was just thinking that maybe tomorrow you and Caroline would want to come with the guys from the biker club to, y'know, hang out."

"Are you sure the guys are a good influence? I mean, Caroline is highly impressionable."

"They love her! They don't cuss when she's in the room, what more can you ask for?"

Quinn hesitated before sighing. "I'll try and find a babysitter."

"Thank you," Noah wrapped her in a bear hug.

"No problem." She smiled, before a tickling sensation came at the back of her neck.

"Noah! You know I'm ticklish!"

"Exactly!"

"I'm gonna get you!" Quinn grasped at his hand before smacking his head with a pillow.

The couple fell to the floor, laughing until their insides hurt.

* * *

Rachel scrolled down the page of her laptop.

**Top 10 Places to Be.**

She's never thought that she'd ever look at that site but, there it was. Were she still in high school, she'd be scolding herself. _But I'm not in high school anymore._

The very first few numbers read the usual clubs and Rachel wasn't interested. But slot number ten had something new. "Club Wild's grand Opening!" Rachel's eyes lit with interest.

"Finn!"

"Yep?"

"Come see this!"

"Are you sure we have everything?" Kurt pestered, fiddling with his hair a little.

"Everything's fine! I love you, _Bambino_, but _accidenti_, once you start you never seem to stop!" Jimmy couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's embarrassed blush. _He's just so cute_!

"I just want everything to be perfect,"

"I know you do. Just turn the volume down a little."

Suddenly, the door opened. At first, it was just a few groups of people in crimson, black, and neon; but soon it turned into herds of people dancing, chatting, and drinking. The bar had turned from empty bar stools to filled to the brim with people standing, sitting and mingling. Eventually, you could barely hear everyone over the noise.

"I thought you hated clubs!" Finn shouted over the music.

"I do! But I thought this one would be better and it is!" Rachel answered. "Let's get a drink," She continued, taking Finn over to bar.

The couple made their way though the crowds of dancing people.

"Can I get a Miller Lite?" Rachel requested, resting her arms on the bar.

The overly muscled Italian bartender just smiled kindly and handed her a beer.

For awhile, she just let the music pound through her ears.

_Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be_

But the figure swaying a little behind the counter couldn't be mistaken.

"Kurt Hummel?"

* * *

What do you think? Does it suck? Is it decent? Review!


	2. History Repeats Itself

Sorry for waiting so long to update! I had a tiny bit of writer's block, but I got out of that so now

* * *

"Kurt Hummel?" Kurt stopped dancing at the sound of his name and walked over to the woman that had said it.

"Rachel Berry? When did you get fashion sense?"

"My college roommate helped me separate right fashion from wrong."

Jimmy furrowed his eyebrows. "You two know each other?"

"We were in Glee club together," Finn added, holding Rachel's hand under the table.

The bartender nodded, smiling. "Kurt said something about Glee club once or twice."

Kurt fixed his hair a little. "Well, now that that's settled, where have you two been the past few years?"

* * *

Mercedes Jones scrambled into the limousine, tired of being chased by rabid fans. "Okay, change of plans. Take me somewhere new, without any rabid fans."

"Are you sure, Madam? That will be quite a task." Her chauffer responded from the driver's seat.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure."

"Club Wild it is, then,"

The limo sped off, a couple fans still chasing it.

* * *

"What are we doing for dinner?" Artie Abrams questioned, his 6 year old daughter, Sunday, sitting on his lap.

Tina looked up from her novel, What to do when you're expecting. "I was thinking we would do take out."

"I was kinda hoping we could go out tonight."

"Where? I mean, there really isn't anywhere we can take Sunday, unless it's a restaurant."

"Well, maybe we can call a babysitter,"

"I don't know. The babysitter, what's-her-name, is kind of a flake."

"Mama," Sunday interjected. "Daddy, please stop talking about me like I'm not here."

Silence filled the room, drowning the family. Artie was the one to break the silence.

"Sun, that was a really grown up thing to say."

"Thank you," Sunday hugged her father, burying her head in his neck.

"Artie," Tina smiled, shutting her novel. "I think we're going out tonight.

* * *

"Look, all we need to do is call a mechanic. Quinn, please don't freak out," Noah pleaded into his Blackberry.

"Of course I'm freaking out! You are stuck downtown, your motorcycle's broken, the guys aren't exactly helping, and you're in an alley. I'm coming down there with Caroline."

"No please, Quinn!" But the line was already disconnected.

The ringleader of the biker club, O'Malley, came over and said, "Hey, at least now she's coming."

"But she could have been here before. I don't see how she could be worried about you not being good influences around Caroline."

"I know, but my wife was like that our kids. It must be one of those things that we will never figure out. Like how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop!"

"Yeah!" Noah instantly agreed. _It all makes sense!_

O'Malley smiled. "Let's go into the bar, get a drink."

All five of the bikers strolled in, not even taking a look at the sign.

_Wild_, it read.

* * *

Kurt grinned from the bar. _Things could not be going better. Lots of people, a few high school friends, some Lady Gaga music, all I need is to get on the top 10 list and this'll be the best night of my life. _

"See. I told you everything was perfect," Jimmy wrapped him in a bear hug.

"It's almost like this is all a dream. Tomorrow, I'll wake up and it'll all be gone."

"The only thing happening tomorrow is me making breakfast, and getting both of us to out day jobs."

"I'm the one with the car!"

"But I have the advantage,"

Kurt looked up, confused. "What advantage?"`

Jimmy thought for a moment before replying, "I'm bigger, stronger, and you think I cook well. Big advantage,"

"But I still have this," Kurt placed a kiss on his lips.

That was before someone cried, "Oh! Hell to the nah!"

* * *

Well, what do you think? Reviews are appreciated. Thanks to all who reviewed, by the way! It really helped me get out of writer's rut.


	3. Old Friends, Awkward Situation

Hey! I'm not dead! Sorry for the wait!

* * *

"Oh! Hell to the nah!" Mercedes cried, placing a hand on her hip. "First, you don't call, e-mail or text me! Then, you don't bother to tell me 'bout him!"

"Mercedes please don't freak. You haven't exactly given me your contact info."

"Rabid fans know my number and my best friend doesn't. To think I haven't seen you since graduation! Goodness!" Mercedes smiled at Jimmy and shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Mercedes, Kurt's friend. We were in Glee."

"I'm Jimmy,"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to knock some sense into this boy."

"Just don't hurt him too badly."

"It's just my purse. At most, he'll have a scratch." Mercedes slapped Kurt with her purse once. "Now, you" she glanced at Jimmy. "Leave for a quick second."

"Um…"

"Just do it!"

Jimmy raised his arms as though he was being arrested, slowly walking toward Rachel and Finn.

"Now," She smiled sweetly. "Tell me about this boy,"

Kurt grinned. _Good old Mercedes,_ "Well, there was this one time, in college…"

* * *

Noah wasn't surprised when he couldn't find any of the gang members through the vast crowd. But when someone called, "Yo, Noah!" it was unmistakable.

"Jimmy De Luca? I thought you were back in Italy, cooking somethin' in that one restaurant."

"I was. But, there was a change of plans, met someone, so I moved here."

"Oh. Who are they? Someone I might now?"

"Lookin' at you, no, you wouldn't know them."

"So, they're from Italy? England? France? Where?" Noah asked.

"No, they're American. I just don't think that you would make friends with them."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you make friends with the toughest of the tough. Your friends ride motorcycles, own guns, and are in biker gangs."

"So they're a wuss?"

"No! Not at all. They just drive a Hybrid Prius and own lots and lots of hair gel!"

"Hmm… wanna introduce me?"

"Sure," Jimmy then called "_Bambino!_ There's someone I want you to meet!"

Noah was expecting a buxom blonde wearing Prada heels, but what he got was less than expected. What he got _was_ a brunette wearing Marc Jacobs.

"Hummel?"

While Kurt stood in shock, Jimmy couldn't help but mumble a prayer that meant they would get through this without one strangling the other.

* * *

Quinn drove as fast as she could with Caroline in back, but when she got to the alley, all she saw were empty motorcycles.

"Mommy? Where's daddy?"

"I think he's inside, honey. Hold my hand while we're in there, okay?"

"Okay." Caroline took Quinn's hand and entered the club around the corner.

* * *

Tina and Artie drove around for awhile, before Tina slammed on the breaks.

"What happened, babe?"

"Is that Quinn Fabray from Glee Club?" She questioned, pointing to the blonde across the street with a child fallowing her.

"I think it is,"

"Where do you think she's going?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

The family got out, including Sunday, who took a seat in her father's lap.

Fallowing Quinn proved to be easy but once inside, it was hard to tell who Quinn was and who was some random blonde.

Though, you knew it was Quinn when you saw her holding the hand of a small child.

* * *

"We haven't danced like this since graduation." Rachel twisted her arm around Finn's neck, swaying to the drum beat.

"I know."

"It's kinda nice, to not have to worry about college, papers, and stuff."

"Yeah. And the best part is that it's just you, me and the music."

Rachel hummed in agreement, leaning up to plant a tender kiss on his lips.

Suddenly, someone cried. "It really happened!"

Turning away from the kiss, Finn saw Artie, polos and all, but with a young girl- maybe five or six years old- asleep on his lap, and Tina, having thrown away her Goth clothes and sporting jeans and a green shirt that stretched to fit a five month baby bump.

"Artie? What are you doing here?" Finn questioned, glancing at the sleeping youngster.

"Tina and I were just going out and I thought I saw Quinn somewhere. You'll know it's her when she's holding hands with a little girl."

Rachel looked curious. "She brought a child with her?"

Tina nodded. "Guess so. But maybe we can all catch up. It's been so long," She took Rachel in a friendly hug.

"I know! Where have you been?" Rachel grinned, before glancing at the other woman's abdomen. "Oh my god! How long til your due?"

"Not for a good long four months, I hope! I mean, it's not like I'm not happy, just I'm hoping Sunday over there will have time to adjust."

"I know what you mean. How about I go get you reacquainted with the rest of the gang?"

"That's cool,"

* * *

Jimmy made himself another drink. "Mamma Mia,"

_This is terrible! Puck and Kurt just can't seem to get along. I fear for my __**bambino's**__ life. They'll strangle each other when I least expect it, and I'll find them dead in the bathroom, and one of them- probably Noah- will be grinning like an idiot._

_To top it all off, why was some blondie in a Texas Cowboy Cheerleader winking at me? _

And there she was, blonde hair curled, orange mini skirt and revealing shirt being sported. The woman just waved flirtatiously, before model- strutting over. The Italian took another sip of his drink. _Here we go again,_

But instead of asking for a drink, the girl climbed onto the bar, and started dancing. Shimmying, swaying, and turning, she had every guy in there praying for a dance. But it seemed she only had her eye on Jimmy.

He said a silent prayer that she would get that she had crushed on the wrong guy and move onto the biker below her.

But she grinned devilishly at him, before beckoning in a way that would have driven another man crazy.

* * *

"I hate him, M! He just makes me so mad!" Kurt slammed his shot onto the table in emphasis.

"Puck never seems to change much does he?" Mercedes sympathized.

"How can Jimmy even stand to be friends with him?"

The superstar's dark eyes grew wide, tapping her friend's shoulder before pointing over toward the bar. Kurt fallowed her finger, his own eyes growing wide with jealousy at the sight.

Some girl was dancing on the table, beckoning and doing stuff that Kurt would rather not see. But what really made him angry was that she was doing it to Jimmy.

"Who does that bitch think she is?" He whispered.

"Are you just gonna stand there and let that hoe flirt with your man?" Mercedes cried, in indignation.

"Would I do that?" Kurt questioned rhetorically. "I'm gonna go over to that bitch and put her in her place!"

"Now, that's my man!"

* * *

Jimmy couldn't take it anymore. This woman just wouldn't give up. Every time he looked her way, she was smiling like a horse, as if that would help.

_This is too much. Why doesn't she just give up? I mean, it's not like I haven't been flirted with by a woman before. Hell, it happens on a daily basis. But eventually, they guess that I'm gay and give up! _

Through his peripheral vision, he could see Kurt coming over, face drawn in a jealous frown. A light bulb seemed to click in Jimmy's mind. He grinned as an easy way out fled into his head.

* * *

Quinn raced around the club, desperately searching for Noah. Caroline lay in her arms, having fallen asleep just minutes before.

_Where can he possibly be?_

But that's when she bumped into someone's muscled chest.

"Quinnie?"

Looking up, Quinn found the deep dark eyes of Noah Puckerman. "Where have you been, Noah? I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"I'm sorry. The rest of the guys came in here. But I ran into an old friend and I want you to meet him."

Quinn's eyes widened with curiosity. "Okay. But only for a minute."

Noah kissed her on the cheek. "C'mon,"

* * *

Kurt strode forward, the alcohol prepared to talk for him.

_Don't you dare make a move on my man! He has better taste than that whore._

Jimmy was striding over by that time, planting a kiss on his cheek before whispering in his ear "Save me!"

So the younger man helped him the best way he could. _A kiss should do the trick. _

* * *

"We're almost there, babe," Noah had a tight grip on the hand that wasn't holding a snoozing Caroline.

"I really want to go home; Caroline's tired and so am I. If we don't find him, can we please just go home?" Quinn pleaded, shifting Caroline on her hip.

"I promise we'll go home if we don't find him."

But that's when Noah's feet stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I've found him,"

* * *

Reviews have a reward: Mercedes hugs and a dance with Jimmy. Anybody? Anybody? Bueller? Bueller?


	4. Getting Reaquainted

Hi! I'm soo sorry for the long wait! It's just that I've been having problems uploading and I just checked today and it worked. So, I'll be uploading more. Once again, I apologize.

* * *

"Oh my god! I totally remember that! I was all like "Excuse me, but my dad's a dentist", and she was all like "I'm gonna blow his head off."" Mercedes laughed.

"It seems like forever ago," Tina couldn't help but add.

"I know, it's insane. I mean, we haven't seen each other since graduation." Rachel set down her glass of white wine.

"Well, where have you all been?" Tina questioned.

"That's a long story," Mercedes twirled a strand of hair around her fingers. "But I could tell you a thing or two…"

_Mercedes had been eighteen when she'd first been discovered. She was down on her luck, and working at a coffee shop. But everyone there knew she had a voice._

_It was only when a special customer came along that her voice got a work out. _

_Karaoke night was like no other. The bright lights, the stage, the scent of lattes, and the loud cheer after every song. Everything made it special. But, oddly enough, Jack Denkson happened to feel like some coffee that night. _

_Mercedes was behind stage, knowing full well that everyone would love her. _

"_And up next, Mercedes Jones, with Rihanna's Breakin Dishes!" Michael, who had offered to be the announcer that night, called loudly._

_Slowly, she stepped on stage, grinning at the crowd. __Nothing like the cheer of the crowd._

"_**He been gone since 3:30  
Been coming home lately at 3:30  
I'm super cool, I've been a fool  
But now I'm hot and baby you're gonna get it  
Now I ain't trippin', I, I ain't twisted  
I ain't demented, well just a little bit (huh)  
I'm kicking ass, I'm taking names  
I'm on a flame, don't come home babe**_

I'm breakin' dishes up in here  
All night (uh huh)  
I ain't gonna stop until I see police lights  
I'm a fight a man  
I'm a fight a man  
I'm a fight a man  
A man, on a m-a-a-a-aan  
A man, a man, on a m-a-a-a-aan."

_So she kept singing, powerful voice rebounding of the walls, to the very last note. The crowd was cheering loudly, getting up out of their seats and yelling at the top of their lungs. _

_But as soon as she had taken her bows and gone backstage, someone was already there._

_A man in a business suit stood before her, blonde hair gleaming with gray. "Excuse me, Ms. Jones; I'm Jack Denkson, the director of New World Productions. Do you write your own songs?"_

"_Yeah," Mercedes said, eyes sparkling with anticipation. __I think I know where this is going!_

"_We would like to see if we can make you a star,"_

_That's when the excitement came spilling out. _

"_Yes! Yes! Yes! This has got to be the best day of my life! You won't regret it!" She cried, about ready to hug the man who had just made her dreams come true._

"_Oh, I'm sure I won't regret it. Your voice is great." Jack smiled._

"Wow, it was that easy?" Rachel asked disbelievingly.

"Well, it was just a coincidence! _I_ certainly didn't invite him there!" Mercedes continued. "So, Tina, how'd you and Artie get together? I thought you two were done for good."

"It's weird how these things work." Tina gazed off into space.

_19 year old Tina quickly logged onto her Facebook account, seeing a friend request on the side bar. _

_**Friend Request:**_

_**Artie Abrams**_

_A small tear tumbled down her cheek. __I never did get over him._

_So she clicked the__'confirm' button. _

_**Chat: one person**_

_**Tina: It's been a long time**_

_**Artie: Yeah. How've you been?**_

_**Tina: Fine. U?**_

_**Artie: I'm okay. Just been working a lot lately.**_

_**Tina: What do you do? **_

_**Artie: I'm studying to be a doctor. U?**_

_**Tina: Workin 2 be a teacher. **_

_**Artie: Coolness. :D**_

_**Tina: Thnks. Maybe you'll wanna meet 4 coffee sometime between classes?**_

_**Artie: That would be awesome. U free wednsday?**_

_**Tina: Yep. Ur free, right?**_

_**Artie: Sure. See ya then.**_

_**Tina: Bye. **_

_So, everything started with a Facebook chat. Coffee stops and diners filled their evening hours and every morning filled with short kisses and chaste hugs._

_Until the day they said "I Do," _

"That is so sweet!!" Rachel cried, clapping.

"Totally!" Mercedes agreed.

Tina blushed, unable to keep it down. "What's new with you, Rachel? You and Finn, huh?"

Rachel sipped her drink. "There's not much to say. We just stayed in touch after high school."

"Hmm…. Cool.

Quinn didn't believe her eyes at first. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Maybe."  
"Which is the guy you wanted to introduce me to?"

"Italian dude. His name's Jimmy."

"What? I meant the girl over there. Isn't that Brittany?"

Noah squinted. "I think so,"

Quinn's head tilted a little. "I haven't seen her in forever," She strode over to Brittany.

Noah shrugged. _I may as well get a drink, go talk to some people, maybe dance with Quinn. _

Jimmy broke the kiss, gazing into Kurt's grey-blue eyes. "Look, let's just let the bartenders handle it. Let's just enjoy this,"

"Okay. Maybe just a little bit. How bout a drink? I make a mean cocktail,"

"A beer might be nice,"

Kurt grabbed a beer from the cooler and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Jimmy took a sip, before saying "Accidenti! Did you spike this or something?"

"Maybe," Kurt giggled a little while Jimmy gave him a pointed look. "I'm kidding! I got the authentic Italian, just for you!"

"You didn't have to do that,"

"I know, but I love you."

Jimmy brushed his _bambino's_ jaw line. "_Ti amo, bambino._"

"I didn't understand a word you said."

"How bout I translate?" Jimmy kissed him on the cheek, grinning.

"Hmm… I kinda like that phrase." Kurt grasped his boyfriend's hand, leading him into a corner.

So, the said boyfriend acted accordingly, planting a passionate kiss on his lips.

_Che cosa ho fatto per meritare il diritto di lui?_

* * *

Reviews keep me going! Please, lemme know what you think! It helps! Please, please, please, please, please!


	5. A Perfect Ending to a Perfect Night

Okay, I am soooo sorry for the long wait!! I had a huge writer's block and the only thing that cured it was this guy that was born in Italy, and sings in Spanish, Nek. Ever heard of him? He just reminded me of Jimmy so...

Oh and by the way, Reviews keep me going. So, if you review, it would really help me write more!

You'll even get cookies!!!

* * *

Rachel stood in the corner, just sipping away at her third drink of the night. _Where the hell is Finn?_

A sigh escaped her lips, disappointment tugging at her heart.

_Why won't this night work? It seems like life just won't cut me a break. For the first time since we graduated, we get to go out to an actual club, and I can't find him. Really shows what kind of a girlfriend I am._

Suddenly, someone grabbed her around the waist.

Her kitten heels slammed down onto her captor's foot.  
"Dammit!" A familiar voice came from behind her.

"Oh my god! Finn, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Sure, I just need to sit down," Finn said through gritted teeth.

Rachel helped him to a table. "You shouldn't scare me like that!"

"I'll keep that in mind, the next time I want to surprise you,"

"I'm really, _really_ sorry! I had no clue you were back there, I just…"

Finn cut her off with a kiss. "It's okay, I scared you. It's my fault my foot feels like it's been snapped in two."

Rachel felt a blush running to her face. _Please don't say I'm blushing,_

"You know, you're really cute when you blush."

"Are you drunk?" Rachel questioned.

"Honestly, I don't know and I don't care, as long as I'm with you."

_He may be an idiot but he's my idiot._

* * *

Tina sat down at one of the tables, keeping a close eye on Sunday, who was running underneath the tables.

"Hmm, they really seem to like each other." She commented to Artie.

"I know. But it doesn't look like they would be but they are."

She hummed in agreement. "We haven't been out in a long time,"

Artie took her hand. "Yeah, I'm glad we could do something for the first time since we adopted Sunday."

"Yeah,"

"But I really think you should head home with Sunday. It's getting late, and you must be tired."

"Kinda. I guess I'll go."

"Here I'll come with you. Quinn's heading home too, see! Besides, there's no doubt in my mind that everyone will be royally hung over tomorrow."

* * *

Kurt ran a kiss along Jimmy's lips, who broke it slightly. "Kurt, il mio bambino, sei bella come fondo di un bambino, e la vostra pelle morbida come un cucciolo. Ti ricordi quando ci siamo conosciuti? Eri così perso quasi risibile. Ho effettivamente fatto ridere più tardi. Ma tu eri così dolce e innocente. Penso che è stato quando mi sono innamorato di te. Fin da quando ci siamo messi insieme, la parola deriva per sempre nella mia testa. Così, Kurt Hummel, il mio bambino, mi vuoi sposare?" Jimmy whispered, leaning his forehead against Kurt's.

"I had no idea what you just said," Kurt giggled drunkenly.

"Kurt, my bambino, you are as beautiful as a baby's bottom, and your skin's as soft as a puppy. Do you remember when we first met? You were so lost it was almost laughable. I actually did laugh later. But you were so sweet and innocent. I think that was when I fell in love with you."

Kurt grinned, before Jimmy continued.

"Ever since we got together, the word forever comes into my head. So, Kurt Hummel, my bambino, will you marry me?"

By that time, Kurt was sobbing, the smile widened. "Ti amo," He whispered, using what little Italian he had picked up.

"Will you?" Jimmy took the ring off his finger, his boyfriend's hand locked in his.

"Yes," He answered with a small laugh.

The Italian pulled him into a passionate kiss, a smile playing on it all the while.

They had no idea that they were being watched.


End file.
